


Non es dignus

by Owari26



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, M/M, Smut, Werecat, eventually some plot, handjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26
Summary: Werecat Grimmjow and vampire Ichigo are partners working together as enhancers for the soul society.(Update September 2019: I'm working out the plot, it might take a while before I update though. I actually want to write a few chapters extra before I post.)





	Non es dignus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).



> This is inspired by all the werecat and vampire stuff Shapooda has drawn, so I promised her a fic ;-)

_15 Years ago,_ _an inscrutable and unstoppable force known as the_ _h_ _õ_ _gyoku_ _appeared in_ _Karakura_ _. It altered the_ _atmosphere_ _and_ _devastated_ _the landscape.  At the same time, people who_ _possess_ _special abilities emerged. Kept secret from the masses, these individuals are known as enhancers. However, their abilities are gained at the cost of their humanity.  They lack human features and emotions, and thus have no aversion to killing even their own kind. Various agencies use enhancers as spies or agents in the ongoing battle_ _against_ _augmenters, humans who have completely lost their humanity. Augmenters are nothing more than creatures solely acting on_ _predatory_ _i_ _nstinct, completely stripped of human reason and conscience._

_Most enhancers prefer working alone, but_ _Grimmjow_ _and_ _Ichigo_ _are enhancers working_ _together for_ _th_ _e soul society. Their wicked partnership strikes fear in the_ _hearts_ _of_ _their_ _enemies, known as the demons of death, in their destruction the demons reap what the augmenters had sown._

Brightness...the kind of light that seared your retinas and left you with a fear of going blind. The light seared onto his skin, burning every pale spot it could find. Ichigo sank deeper and deeper, wildly grasping around for some cover.  Eyes squinted, fear strikes his heart, left at the mercy of the sun, this was going to be the end. 

“Get your lazy ass the fuck out of bed!” Grimmjow roared. 

An angry hiss followed. “Nooooooo, leave me alone, ‘m tired...”

“Come on Kurosaki, move it!” Grimmjow bellowed while yanking open the curtains even more. Sunlight flooded into the bedroom, creeping into even the darkest corners.

“Noooo-stop” hissed the pale creature, “you’re killing me aaaaaah.”

“Oh, cut the act you overdramatic bloodsucking drama queen. Grimmjow sighed, you’re a hybrid, the only thing you do in the sun is glittering like a damn disco ball in the seventies.

Ichigo whimpered, pulling the soft satin covers over his head. He could melt in a puddle of soft pillows and blankets all day, just feeling the softness and not worrying about the outside world. “Tired-must sleep.” came a muffled voice from under the blanket fort. 

“Come on, Urahara called us in for a meeting, get up!” Grimmjow couldn’t hide the irritation in his voice, he hated that man’s attitude, but they needed him.

“Noooo, I’m not moving, if you want me up, you have to make me do it!” screamed the irritated creature. 

Grimmjow smirked, “oh, that’s a nice challenge.” 

In one swift movement, he yanked the covers away, revealing a horrified and naked Ichigo. 

Before Ichigo could react, a big furry werecat was hovering above him. 

“Now, are you going to get up, or do I have to bite you till you get up.” Grimmjow curled his lip and bared his teeth in a silent but deadly threat. 

Ichigo dragged his fingers through long azure blue manes. 

“If you bite me, you know I’m not getting out of bed anytime soon.” Ichigo mocked while baring his throat. 

Grimmjow almost lost it then and there. The sight of his lover all vulnerable and exposed did things to him. It stirred a predatory lust deep inside, the need to sink his teeth into that soft pale flesh. He wanted to suckle a mark so permanent, so deep into the vampire’s skin, that it would permeate and burn deep into Ichigo’s soul. 

The vampire twisted his neck slightly to one side, making the tendons pop out under the almost translucent skin. He knew it made the werecat go completely crazy with lust, offering a throat was the ultimate sign of trust between partners. A yowl escaped the werecat’s lips just before Ichigo felt the scrape of fangs along his shoulder and neck.

Ichigo clutched the back of Grimmjow’s neck, pulling him closer in an encouragement to bite down. 

Without hesitation, the werecat pressed his lips against Ichigo’s neck, sucking gently on the soft flesh before biting down. He could feel the coppery taste of the vampire’s blood, inhuman and erotic. The taste of Ichigo’s blood should be forbidden, it was like an aphrodisiac, sinful and erotic, the perfect balance between human and vampire, he could even taste a tinge of demonic in it.  But it wasn’t enough, Grimmjow craved it all, the subtle savory flavor of Ichigo’s sweat, the heady and strong taste of his manhood. 

And ooh fuck-the smell, that arousing divine-like smell should be forbidden on such a sinful creature. The heady lingering smell of Ichigo’s blood still in the air, intertwined with his powerful musk. Despite being a creature of the night, Ichigo’s smell was wild, animalistic, sensual and very much alive. Grimmjow was engulfed in his scent, completely drowning in it, but he could still feel the pleasant cool touch of the vampire’s skin, it was the only thing that kept him somewhat grounded in that moment, that kept him from completely losing control. His skin wasn’t cold like a scorching icy wind on a winter’s day, it was cool like a refreshing breeze on a hot and humid summer night. 

Ichigo dragged his sharp fingernails across Grimmjow’s back, earning a pleasured purr from the werecat. His other hand massaged the base of the werecat’s impossibly soft ears, encouraging him to ease his vice-like grip on Ichigo’s throat. 

Grimmjow released his hold with an apologetic lick along the abused flesh. He loved seeing Ichigo like this, completely covered in angry purple welts, bite marks and scratches lithered all over that ghostly skin. To any other person It would look like a grotesque display of abuse. But to creatures like them, it was the epitome of beauty, it was a symbol of their love painted and splattered across a perfectly chiseled body.

In a swift display of inhuman strength, Ichigo flipped Grimmjow on his back and crashed their lips together, his tongue silently asking for entry. The vampire claimed his lover’s mouth, caressing his tongue softly before ascending into a frenzy of tongue and teeth. 

Grimmjow cried it out as a sharp fang punctured his lip, a wicked claw dug painfully into his hip. His pains overwhelmed by the pleasure, he could only moan and whimper as Ichigo manhandled him. He could see the hunger in Ichigo rising to the surface, the need to spill blood, the desire to devour him. 

Ichigo’s golden eyes slowly turned a glowing red, they bore down with such intensity, roaming over the body that was laid out before him. Ichigo traced every muscle with his eyes, he could see every vein pulsing with life and he had to resist the urge to bite down and drain all the life out of the werecat. 

“I love that look in your eyes.” Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo tore his gaze away and locked eyes with the werecat. “What look?” Ichigo asked in a husky voice.

Grimmjow gulped, “Like you’re torn between fucking me into the mattress or gutting me. And I never know which one it’s going to be. And fuck-that makes me so horny.” 

Ichigo smiled, “You know me too well.” 

“Do it!” Grimmjow stated. “I know you want to, just do it!”

It was all the encouragement Ichigo needed, he flexed his claws a few times before he pressed them into Grimmjow’s chest, earning a pained cry from the werecat. Agonizingly slow, he dragged his claws down, blood welled up and spilled onto the sheets, it gushed in time with the beating of Grimmjow’s heart. Ichigo just stared at it, hypnotized by the way it flowed over his claws as they clasped the ripped flesh. 

Ichigo smeared the blood across his lover’s chest, like paint on a canvas. His other hand reached lower and traced circles across Grimmjow’s inner thigh. 

Grimmjow could only stare at his lover in awe, Ichigo looked so damn sexy covered in his blood. The werecat craved the pain, every scrape of claws made him whimper in anticipation of what was about to come. 

When Ichigo finally had enough of his slow torture, he shifted his weight onto Grimmjow’s thighs. The vampire let his gaze rest onto Grimmjow’s rock hard dick, enjoying the pulse of blood in the thick member before he continued his exploration.

Grimmjow moaned when a blood covered cool hand grasped his dick and began pumping up and down torturously slow. Ichigo let a clawed finger run down along the shaft, squeezing it gently as the rhythm became slightly quicker.  After 10 minutes of agonizing pleasure and denial, Grimmjow was nothing more than a quivering heap of desire. 

Ichigo leaned towards Grimmjow, his leg thrown over his thigh. They both let out a moan when their dicks brushed together. Ichigo took both of them in his blood-soaked hands and started pumping up and down. 

Grimmjow’s hand joined the bloody onslaught of cocks and together they found a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck, Ichigo, that’s hot! Harder!” 

Grimmjow let out a low groan with the increase in pressure, he bucked his hips into the wet cavern of their intertwined hands.

Their pace quickened as their release approached and Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s hand snaking around the nape of his neck, pulling his head down to rest close to his fangs. 

Ichigo pressed the tip of their cocks harder together and squeezed with every trust.

“Ooh fuck-Ichigo-” Grimmjow came with a litany of curses, his cum splattered all over Ichigo’s hands. 

Ichigo felt Grimmjow biting down onto his shoulder, the fangs piercing deep into his muscle, and it was enough to send Ichigo over the edge in a loud cry of pained pleasure. 

Once they came down from their high, Ichigo had just enough energy left to collapse next to Grimmjow. He smiled when he saw the mess they made. The bedsheets were completely ruined, bloody, full of cum and torn to shreds. Grimmjow didn’t look any better, but werecats heal fast.

Ichigo didn’t care about the mess and pulled what was left of the covers over them.

“Oi, no sleeping we still need to go to Urahara.” Grimmjow uttered.

“I’m tired, need sleep.” Ichigo mumbled. He tucked his head under Grimmjow’s chin and sighed contently. 

Grimmjow slid his hand through sweat-slicked orange locks and closed his eyes.

“Okay, fine, we go tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate comments and kudos. I'm working on more chapters, so expect more smut and mystery cases to solve.


End file.
